The present invention relates to a control system for a charge control type, serial ink jet printer which prints out data on a plurality of consecutive scanning lines by a single printing stroke of a carriage.
Generally, an ink jet printer of the type described is designed to print out consecutive thirty-two scanning lines of data, which constitutes one character line, and then feed a paper by a distance complementary to thirty two scanning lines. This procedure is successful so far as alphanumeric and other character data are concerned. However, when it comes to graphic data such as pictures and graphs, the above procedure is not fully acceptable considering the connection of one line to the next, i.e. the link between adjacent character lines. One approach heretofore proposed to settle the interline link situation consists in printing out data on adjacent scanning lines in a link portion in an alternating or staggering fashion. Such an approach is not very effective, however, since it is apt to cause the link portion to appear undesirably bold when printed out.